Life Is, But a Series of Steps
by Crispybaconlove
Summary: Upon the death of Sawada Nana, Otori Tatsu promises to raise and protect her son, Tsunayoshi. They move to Sicily, Italy to begin a new life and are sucked into the Mafia World once again. Tatsu takes up the freelancer guise, "Dragon," while Tsuna becomes, "Sky Lion." They quickly adjust to their new life, but what will happen at a party where all of the familgias are invited?
1. Chapter 01

**First things first; the official business: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The property belongs to Amano Akira, the one and only. This is a non-profit story for my own entertainment and for the entertainment of others. I am merely borrowing the names, powers, abilities, personalities, etc. **

**A/N: This is my rewritten version. Hopefully, it is better. The plot has changed. Actually, many things have changed. Not a lot have been kept the same. It's like I'm writing a whole new concept, but with the same characters. And actually, it kind of is. **

**Warning: OOCness. Mostly because Byakuran and his guardians are on the good side. I probably butchered their personalities, but it was to the best of my abilities. AU- not total AU, mind you, but pretty close. Almost everything is different from the real manga/anime, as well as my other version of this fic.  
**

**Summary: A mission gone wrong brings Otori Tatsu and Sawada Tsunayoshi together. Tatsu takes it upon herself to raise the young 8 year old and brings him to Italy with her. She makes a reputation for herself and Tsuna as freelancers under the guise of Dragon and Sky Lion. But, what happens when they encounter the Vongola family on a job request from the Millefiore family, their trusted friend?**

* * *

**Life Is, But a Series of Steps  
**

**Chapter 01: The first step is taking the initiative in starting your new beginning.**

* * *

Clad in a pitch black three-piece suit, Alfredo was an imposing figure. Standing at an impressive six foot six, he had an intimidating aura with his pale complexion, beady eyes, crooked nose that had been broken one too many times and pointy goatee. At 48, he was at the pinnacle of his career as a Mafioso, which was lucky because not many lived to survive that long. He was one of the best subordinates in the family, but really, his Boss had underestimated him.

Alfredo adjusted his black silky tie, loosening it in the process. He scoffed and cocked his gun, as he peered through the bright lit window if the Sawada household. _'The mission's objective was way too simple,' _he thought. '_It should have been left to a lower ranking family underling and not a prestigious subordinate of a high caliber, like me.' _Shaking his head at his Boss' folly, Alfredo aimed and fired a single bullet through the glass. A piercing scream cut though the stillness of the night and Alfredo looked away. He never did like to look at the corpse of his assignments. Even he, the coldest of them all, had a heart, though it was as black as coal.

The black-clad man swung his long legs over to the side of the tree branch, preparing to jump, when he noticed a light at the front door with a slim figure and a child running form the open doorway. Dark black eyes met with warm terrified brown, as the woman if the house glanced around nervously before retreating strategically. Silently, Alfredo cursed and jumped, landing gracefully on the pavement. He gripped his gun and berated himself. It was embarrassing, really. He - of all people - had missed. The lone bullet had hit the woman instead. Either that, or the woman had sensed the projectile coming for her son. But to him, both theories were quite unlikely.

...

He had to hand it to the Sawada woman. She sure was persistent on escaping the inevitable fate that will win befall her and her son, the young Neo Vongola Primo heir. But, the Mafia always gets what they want. And, Alfredo was keen on finishing his mission. There was no way he would miss a second time.

At first, the chase was thrilling. He loved the adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought of when his prey was caught. But pretty soon, his patience was running thin. The Sawada woman had prolonged the chase for much longer period of time than he had anticipated. She had a bullet imbedded in her side and she was still running. He had read somewhere that people have been known to shake off bullets through sheer adrenaline, but this was ridiculous. No one would have such stamina after being pierced by a bullet. Cursing, Alfredo reached for his other gun and ran ahead with daunting speed to cut off the woman.

...

"That would be $20.32, please." the cashier politely said. Otori Tatsu absentmindedly nodded and handed the exact amount. She grabbed the groceries hurriedly, leaving the convenience store in a huff. She cut through the crowd with a on risk pace, trying to rush back to her apartment as soon as possible. There was a sickening feeling in her gut and she wanted to wash it away with a cold shower.

_'Left, right, left, right,' _she chanted in her mind, as she rushed through the dingy hallways of her apartment building. Upon arriving at 727, Tatsu pulled out a pale gold key of the same number and fumbled with the key hole for a moment, before stepping into her apartment. Sighing aloud, she flung the key onto the table, placing the groceries aside, and headed for her room.

The place was nothing special. It was priced cheap, but her money budget still took a big hit. Her apartment was small compared to the others and it was not exactly new. In fact, it had to be the oldest space around. The paint was peeling off, the furniture was old and dirty, the bed creaked, the shower switched from scalding hot to freezing cold at a random; you get the idea. Almost everything in the apartment had problems, including Tatsu, herself. The place was the best she could afford. Her savings for a one-way ticket to Italy and rent for a place to stay was gradually decreasing from the decline of her freelancing business. Her odd jobs were not making as much pay as she had hoped. It may take a while before she would reach the land of her dreams.

Tatsu sighed again, as she stripped off her clothes and picked up the change falling out of her pockets. She poured the coins gently into her savings jar and shook it, hearing the clinking of the coins against the glass. Tatsu heaved a sigh and stepped into the shower. Glass enclosed her on all sides with the steady stream of water. Tatsu stood still, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. The scalding water wash over her taut muscles, but the sickening sense that something bad was going to occur did not wash away. Tatsu felt the hot water switch with the cold and the freezing water cooled her burning skin, but the stirring in her gut stayed put.

She grabbed the jasmine-scented shampoo and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto her hands. Tatsu rubbed them together to create subs and lathered the sweet-smelling bubbles onto her head. Deft fingers massaged her scalp gently. A quiet moan escaped her lips, as she rinsed off the foam. Tatsu blindly groped for the cocoa-scented body wash and rubbed herself down with the body cleanser, caressing her tensed muscles. The soap was quickly rinsed off, as she stepped back into the now-freezing cold spray. Tatsu rapidly turned off the water by twisting the knob and stepped out, careful not to trip and fall. She wrapped a towel around her body and another around her head, before scouring her small closet for a pair of pajamas.

After finding a clean pair of dark Batman sleepwear, Tatsu lathered sweet-smelling lotion onto her skin and slipped into the flannel night clothes. She busied herself with drying her hair, while staring at her calendar. Red X's marked the passing dates. She had calculated the days before she would have raised enough money for her cause, but it seemed so far away. At first, it was only 365 days, or the equivalent of a full year. But then, it stretched to two years. Then, three. She knew that her friends were always willing to pitch in and help, but she wanted to do this alone. Tatsu had the pride of a dragon. She was not as willing as he next person to accept help. But, she also knew that sooner or later (preferably later), she would have to ask for assistance. Her friends have been kept waiting for too long. Though _when _to ask for help was still a crucial matter.

Once her hair dried, Tatsu neatly folded the towels and left them in the small bathroom she had. She opened the tiny window that had a nice view of the sky and prepared to brush her teeth. Tatsu twisted open the tube of mint toothpaste and was ready to squeeze a minimal amount onto her toothbrush when she heard a loud noise. It was off in the distance, but Tatsu's keen ears could pick it up. The noise was close to the sound of a speeding bullet, but she wasn't sure. She was too far away. But when a waft of cool air carrying the smell of gunpowder flooded her bathroom, Tatsu confirmed her suspicions. Her stirring gut feeling increased and she could feel her heart racing. Quickly, she slipped on her pair of black converse and grabbed her coat before running out of her apartment. Tatsu didn't even bother to lock the door, as she slipped on the dark coat.

Her footsteps echoed against the concrete, as she sprinted to the area she thought she heard the noise. the closer she was, the more wrenching her sickening feeling became. Tatsu rounded corner after corner, following whatever her senses detected. The trace was very intricate, leading to and from alleyways, turning corners, jumping through heaps of trash, and squeezing through tight spaces. When the trail ended, Tatsu was out of breath and panting hard. Her dark navy blue eyes peered through the inky blackness of the midnight sky and paled when she saw the scene unfolding before her.

In the dead end, Tatsu saw a man holding two objects, one in each hand. She guessed that they were guns. His back was to her, so he did not notice her presence. Tatsu sighed inaudibly and traced the direction the twin guns were pointed at. Her eyes widened when she saw a woman with warm brown eyes and a familiar mop of brown hair cowering before the guns and its owner. The woman had her back to her and her assailant, but Tatsu could tell that she was trying to shield someone or something.

The man with the guns held them still. He took a step forward. And another. Tatsu's gut feeling began to stir stronger than ever and she knew that she had to move. Her eyes darted around until her line of vision was set on the fire escape to her left. As quietly as she can, Tatsu scurried over to the ladder and climbed it up to the roof. She ran across the shingled grounds and calculated exactly when to jump.

Tatsu rapidly willed her sword, _Yozora_ [1], to materialize using her Cloud Flames and prepared to jump. She was off with a sprint, but she was too late. The bullets rang free from its metal cage and nailed the woman in the small of her back. She released a stricken cry and Tatsu felt her anger skyrocket. Her eyes darken considerably until they became black when she recognized who the woman was. Her voice. It had to be _her. _There was no way it could be anyone else. _'Of all the people in the world, it had to be her.' _Tatsu thought. _'The best people always have the worst luck.'_ She could still remember the day she had met the kind woman. Even now, her name was still unknown, but she had left an impact in Tatsu's heart.

Tatsu had only been eight when she had met the woman. It had been barely one year since her parents had been killed on a job request that was actually a trap to lure them out and kill them. She was sent to an orphanage, but she ran away a few months later and was surviving by living in the streets. It was a harsh life and she had already begun to lose the light in life. She had no reason to live. There was no one waiting for her. She had no family. Tatsu had nothing. She _was_ nothing. Until she met the kindred spirit that was the caring woman.

It was a cool Friday evening, Tatsu recalled. She was out trying to pickpocket one of the many people in the park when the man she tried to "borrow" from had caught her in the act. He had threatened to take her to the police and almost went through the threat, but then, _she _stepped in, a woman with soft brown hair and warm brown eyes that would sparkle when she smiled. She interfered and vouched for Tatsu, saying things like how she was a minor and that he should just forget the whole ordeal because she knew that Tatsu would never do that again. Finally after the pregnant woman's persuasive talk, the man relented and left the eight year old go.

After the incident, the kind lady took Tatsu home and cooked her dinner. The woman's husband, a blonde man with icy brown eyes, Tatsu remembered, had opposed bringing her into the house, but he, too, had relented because of the woman's constant pleading. Tatsu had eaten a full meal that evening and ever since then, she still remembered the kind deed done by the woman. But, she left the household immediately after the meal and did not learn the woman's name. Tatsu only left a small thank you on a napkin written in tiny childish scrawls. It was the best she could have done then, but now, Tatsu had a feeling she could do so much more.

She jumped and landed in front of the woman with her back to the man. She could see her clearly now. The woman was holding her young son to her chest. He only seemed to be seven or eight. Tatsu's grip on Yozora tightened and she turned to the man clad in black.

"What did you do that for?" she asked venomously. The man was undaunted, as he merely chuckled.

"She was in the way. You will follow the same fate if you don't move away from my target," came the man's smooth reply. Tatsu gritted her teeth and stood her ground. She glared at the man and pulled out Yozora from its sheathe. The katana glistened in the moonlight, as the blade was pointed at the man. It was so beautiful, yet so deadly.

"No, you will follow the same fate. I don't care what she or her son did to deserve this, but you are the one who is not going to leave here unscathed." The man smirked and merely chuckled once again. He moved his guns from the kind woman and her son to Tatsu and repeatedly shot. Tatsu merely blocked the bullets with the side of her blade and stepped forward, as the bullets ricocheted. She knew that the man was an easy opponent. He had no Flame signature, meaning he had no attribute of the Flames of the Sky. He was just a regular hitman sent to dispatch his target. There was no way she would lose.

Tatsu was within an arm's distance away from the man when she saw him step back, she smiled grimly and sweeper Yozora, slicing his guns in half. The cartilage fell out from the guns' guts and instantly, the man was pleading for mercy, but Tatsu did not give in to his cries. After all, he did not spare the woman. So, why should she spare him?

Tatsu quickly took care of the man and sheathed Yozora once again. _'His arrogance had been the death of him,' _she noted. Tatsu turned around and ran to the woman's side, she was now lying flat against the ground. Her lips were wavering and there were droplets of water on her cheeks. Tatsu noticed that the tears were not germs but her son's. The boy was holding his mom's hand in both of his and tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks. He was muttering incoherent things, but Tatsu could catch some phrases of, "Kaa-san, don't leave," and, "You'll be alright, Kaa-san. You aren't going to die." But, Tatsu knew otherwise. She had been too late.

Kneeling on the injured woman's side, opposite from her son, she grasped her hand. It was so cold. Tatsu could barely feel the woman's pulse. Her end was drawing near. The woman turned her head with much difficulty to look at Tatsu. Her eyes were still as warm as she remembered, but there was a pain in them that she didn't like.

"Thank you," Tatsu heard her softly say. "Thank you for saving my son." She could feel tears prick her eyes when those words reached her ears. She didn't deserve them. This woman should be the one thanked, not her.

"You are welcome, but I was too late to save you. I'm sorry." Tatsu bowed her head and let the tears flow. Even after all those years, all she could say was, "I'm sorry."

"No," the dying woman said. "You don't have to be sorry. You saved my son, Tsunayoshi, and that is all that matters. His life is more important than mine." Tatsu nodded, as she wiped some of the tears away with her hand. It warmed her heart to see a mother's love for her child, even on the brink of death, it made her wonder if her parents were thinking about her when they had been killed, but judging from what this woman displayed here, they probably were.

"It was the least I could do to thank you after that one dinner. I didn't even learn your name." The woman smiled at Tatsu. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"My name is Sawada Nana. Please take care of my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He has no relatives around here and his father is not home. Please take flood care of him, Tatsu-chan." More tears pricked her eyes. If she had been crying before, now she was practically wailing. Even after eight years, Nana still remembered her name. Not trusting her voice to do its job without cracking, Tatsu vigorously nodded. Nana's smile grew brighter and she turned to her son. With her last spurt of strength, Nana said, "Kaa-san lives you, Tsu-kun. Tatsu will protect you from now on. Be a good boy and listen to her. Kaa-san loves you."

Tsunayoshi nodded. He cried harder when he felt Nan's hand go limp. Tatsu pulled the boy away from his mom and hugged him close. She wrapped her coat around him and they cries together, mourning for Sawada Nana. She was smiling so peacefully with her eyes closed. The best people really did have the worst luck.

"I promise," Tatsu heard herself saying. "I will protect Tsunayoshi with my life. He will grow up to be a handsome young man. He will be rich, powerful, well respected, and well loved. Tsunayoshi will have the best future. I can promise you that, Nana-san. It is the least I can do after the kindness you gave me. Did you know that you saved me? The world was a terrible place, but you made it brighter for me. You deserve so much more and so does your son. I, Otori Tatsu, promise to protect your son with my life." After she finished, rain began to fall. It poured in large streams, like the sky was mourning for her death and crying with them. Tatsu began to walk away with a reluctant Tsunayoshi in tow. He was clutching tightly at her Batman pajama bottom with tears still streaming down his cheeks. Tatsu rubbed his back gently, as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Bermuda-san? You know that favor you still owe me? Well, it's time you pay up. Here's what I want you to do. There are two corpses in a dark alley of Namimori, You know the location. I know you have been keeping tabs on me for some time."

...

"No, I did not kill them. Well, one of them, anyways. The woman's body belongs to Sawada Nana and I want her to have a proper burial. I could care less about the man's body. Can you do that?"

...

"Thanks, Bermuda-san. You are the best." Tatsu hung up on her acquaintance and slid her cell phone back into her pocket. She looked down to find Tsunayoshi looking right up at her. _'He's so similar to Nana-san in appearance,' _she observed. The boy had her soft caramel eyes and her brown hair, though his was spiked in a gravity-defying style. Tatsu noticed that his eyes would sometimes flash a sunset orange. She deducted that he had inherited that trait from his father, but that wasn't all that he had been bestowed with. Tatsu could sense a pure Flame Signature from the boy and it wasn't just any Flame attribute. He had Sky Flames. It was so rare to see a Sky Flame user that Tatsu found herself staring at the boy. His Sky Flame felt so warming, so welcoming. It was so different from his father's. _'But, what's the use of comparing them?'_ Tatsu asked herself mentally. _'Tsunayoshi is better than his cold father anyways.'_

"Tatsu-san. Tatsu-san. Tatsu-san?" Tsunayoshi's voice snapped her back to attention and she found herself gazing into the deep depths of his caramel eyes. There was concern underlying the surface and Tatsu found that to be very sweet.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" she replied softly. Tatsu felt a small smile tug at her lips, as she walked hand-in-hand with the boy. He was a really sweet kid.

"Ummm... are you the girl that Kaa-san had helped many years ago? She always told me many stories about her." Tatsu nodded, feeling happiness surge through her heart. _'Nana-san had told Tsunayoshi stories about me!' _Hearing those words from him made her feel special. The good kind of special.

"Yes, I am that girl, Tsunayoshi. Your Kaa-san was a wonderful woman helping me like that. It was because of her that I am here today. You are very lucky to be your son. And, can I call you Tsuna? Tsunayoshi is a little bit long." Tsunayoshi nodded. He had stopped crying for some time now and had completely calmed down. But, he was still holding on tightly to Tatsu's hand. She found that to be very sweet, as well.

"Kaa-san called me Tsu-kun. You can call me that if you like, Tatsu-san," came the boy's polite reply.

"Only if you call me aneki or nee-chan or Tatsu-nee or something like that, okay Tsu-kun?"

"Yes, aneki." Tatsu chuckled quietly and asked him the question she have had on her mind for a while now.

"Tsu-kun. How about you and I leave Japan behind and move to Italy for a new beginning?"

...

"Hey, Byakuran? I am now willing to take up your offer."

"Oh?" she heard the marshmallow lover cheekily reply. "I knew you would succumb to it sooner or later."

"Hmph. Anyways, can you prepare me two one-way tickets to Sicily and a place to stay?"

"Of course, Tatsu-chan."

"And... thank you, Byakuran. For being my friend all these years."

"That's just what friends do, Tatsu-chan."

"Bye, I'll see you soon."

"Bye. I'll be seeing you later, Tatsu-chan." Tatsu hung up and tucked Tsuna into her bed. He had fallen asleep on the way back to her -now temporarily, their - apartment. She had carried him back and laid him on her bed to sleep. She had already begun to pack all of her belongings into a duffel bag. Tsuna's clothes would have to be bought later when they arrive in Sicily. For now, all they could do was wait until Byakuran's tickets arrived. Then, they would be off on their way to a new beginning. A soft smile appeared on Tatsu's lips. A new beginning, indeed.

...

"What do you mean Nana and Tsuna are missing?" Sawada Iemitsu barked into the receiver of his phone. "Send out the men and find their location at once!" He slammed the phone and called for his other subordinates.

"Turmeric, Oregano, Lal!" When the three marched in, he immediately sent them out once again.

"Find my wife and my son. You are my best men and women. I do not expect you to fail. Are you clear?"

"Yes, sir." they replied in unison. Then together, they walked out of the room with their faces clouded with anxiety. High expectations were rarely Iemitsu's thing, but when he raised the bar, they know they have to meet it, no matter what happens.

Iemitsu paced around the carpeted office and fumed. His own son and wife are missing. Under his watch. How could he have let it happen? Mumbling incoherently, Iemitsu upped his casual pacing to a full power-walk. He powered through his office and stopped before his desk. Regret permeated his heart, as his eyes laid upon the lone family photo. It was of him holding a month-old Tsuna. His son was sleeping, wrapping in a soft sunset blanket that he had bought. Nana was beside them, smiling softly down at their beautiful son. _'We were once a happy family,'_ Iemitsu observed. _''If only... if only I hadn't chosen this family over my family. Maybe then, Tsuna and Nana wouldn't be missing. They were still civilians. They would still be safe.'_

"Hn." A single voice broke through his thoughts. Iemitsu looked up from his family photo to meet the stormy eyes of the CEDEF Leader and the Decimo Cloud Guardian, Alaude.

"Yes, Alaude-sama?" inquired Iemitsu.

"Hn. It is unbecoming of a CEDEF member to overreact like so. Don't worry, your son is alright. If he was dead, we would have known by now. Stop moping or I'll arrest you." Iemitsu audibly gulped, as he watched the CEDEF Leader's receding figure. He wondered if that was his Boss' way of trying to console him, but decided against it. The blonde man looked over his shoulder to the window outside and found that it was raining. _'Even the sky understands how I feel.'_ Iemitsu sighed.

...

The next morning came by very quickly for Tatsu and Tsuna. She had received a phone call from Bermuda and learned that the two bodies have been taken care of. Then, Tatsu received another surprise. Byakuran had sent the tickets on Express Air Mail. She figured that the key would be given to her later when she landed in Sicily. Glancing briefly at the tickets, she noticed that they were labeled, "First-Class." Byakuran really did think of everything.

Tatsu grabbed Tsuna's hand and draped the strap of her duffel over her shoulder. She stepped out of her old apartment building for the very last time without looking back once. A wave of her hand hailed a yellow taxi and together with Tsuna, Tatsu was finally going to the land of her dreams.

* * *

**And, that's the end of the chapter. I tried to minimize the use of Japanese words as much as I can, but I couldn't help it. Only the usual phrases are these.**

**Honorifics used in this chapter:**

**-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss**

**-chan: Used for cute girls, boys, animals, and more.**

**-kun: Used for males, but somethings, in some cases, can be referred to females.**

**-nee-chan: Older Sister**

**Yozora: Meaning 'night sky.' It is a katana with a midnight blue hilt and an intricate black spiral tsuba/guard. The blade is silver on the blunt side and black on the sharpened side. The sheathe is a dark navy blue color. Yozora has a twin tanto that is of the same appearance and is usually seen strapped to her leg, while Yozora is usually summoned from another dimensional plane.**

**Kaa-san: Mother**

**Aneki: Slang for older sister**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter; look for the latest installment: The second step is learning through your mistakes or actually learning something.**

**Reviews make me happy, but you don't have to. I am just writing this for fun. But, your criticism is much appreciated. Thank you so much for waiting for the rewriting process and not quitting on me altogether. Until next time, ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: The following story - if you can call it that - is a non-profit work of literature created purely for the entertainment of my own and the entertainment of others. All names, characters, personalities, powers, abilities, etc. belong to the mangaka, Amano Akira. I own practically nothing, except for Otori Tatsu, my Gintama mangas, my whole stack of books, and a few other things.**

**A/N: I have changed the title of this story to "Life Is, But a Series of Steps." The "Of Dragons and Sky Lions" title was too basic and childish for me. I was thinking it over on what name would work and I looked at the title of my chapters that I have planned. They all have one thing in common - And, no. I am not telling you what it is. Yet. - so, I decided to use this title. I hope you like it. Not much is happening in the next few chapters, so they will be relatively short - in my terms. But once the real plot kicks in, they will become progressively longer.**

**Warnings: OOCness, definitely. I butcher their personality. Other than that, I think that's it.**

**Overall rating of this chapter: K+ (Not much is happening.)**

* * *

** Life Is, But a Series of Steps**

**Chapter 02: The second step is learning through your mistakes, or actually learning something.**

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belts. This flight is preparing to land. Thank you for flying with J-Air airlines." came the attendant's voice from the intercom. Tatsu's head hit the glass window, as she stirred. She rubbed her aching cranium and turned to Tsuna. The boy was still sleeping peacefully, like an angel. She gently shook him awake and fastened his seat belt for him. Then, she moved on to hers.

A wave of excitement washed over her, as she glanced out of the window. The land of her dreams was finally in reach. She peered over her shoulder to see Tsuna as excited as she. He had a bright smile on his face, as his eyes darted around the interior of the airplane. His caramel brown eyes were shining, just like how his mother's would, but Tatsu could see an undertone of sadness in the caramel depths. _'He's exactly how I was when my parents died,'_ she sagely observed. _'But, he will learn to accept the fact that Nana-san is gone. Just like how I did.'_

She quickly shook those thoughts away. There were no more reasons to be sad. Italy was finally in her reach. A new beginning and a start of a better future were also on the list of things within her grasp. She should be happy, right? But then, why is there a dreading feeling in her gut again? It was more pleasant, but nonetheless ominous.

Tatsu quickly took hold of Tsuna's hand, as the plane slowly began its descent onto the runway. She could feel it speed up the moment its landing gear hit the concrete. The scenery outside the window quickly melded together, before it slowly shaped together. the plane stopped at it designated gate and the passengers disembarked their flight. Tatsu took her duffel bad from it holding compartment above her head and grabbed Tsuna's hand once again. They waited patiently before stepping out of the aircraft and into the Catania International Airport [1].

The airport was just how they imagined it and so much more. People were bustling from gate to gate. It was an overwhelming experience for Tsuna, who was curiously peering around, all the while staying in close proximity with Tatsu. For her, it was a nostalgic memory. Tatsu's parents always flew on their job requests. It was a part of their job as freelancers. _'The good old days,'_ thought Tatsu, but then, she shook it away._ 'It's all in the past. Now, it's time to make new memories. With Tsuna. But first, where is that Byakuran?'_ her eyes darted around the sea of rushing people, searching for a mop of white hair. She didn't find who she was looking for until that very person wrapped his arms around her waist and Tsuna's in a hug from behind. The other had always been the affectionate type. She turned around to hug her white-haired friend and Tatsu saw that Tsuna was doing the same. Byakuran always had this friendly aura, even if he was kind of weird. But if you managed to get on his bad side, you'd be in for a time in hell. It was just how Tatsu remembered him. They broke their embrace and Tatsu could finally catch a full glimpse of Byakuran.

He had grown, she noted. Byakuran was still the same boy she remembered, same white hair, same equally white outfit, and same purple tattoo under his eye, but before, she used to tower over him by a good four inches or so. Now, it was he who was taller by four inches. Byakuran still had the same sarcastic smile that infuriated her to no end, but it made her happy. He didn't change as much as she thought. In fact, it was probably she who had changed a lot more.

"It's good to see you, Byakuran," Tatsu said. The white-haired boy chuckled and replied with, "Likewise, Tatsu-chan. But, who is your charge?" He eyed Tsuna questionably, who shivered unconsciously under the probing stare.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is the son of the woman that I had always talked about on my phone calls," Tatsu explained. Once she saw Byakuran nod, she turned to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, this is Byakuran. He is an old friend." The eight year old smiled softly and bowed politely. Byakuran chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's gravity-defying hair. Then, he looked at Tatsu again. His expression was soft, but somewhat mischievous.

"Now, what do you say?" he questioned. Tatsu raised an eyebrow delicately. She did not know where he was going or what he was implying. But, she knew that this was what her dreading feeling was going on about.

"What do you mean by what do I say?" The other smiled impishly. His violet eyes flashed with mischief.

"Oh, you know... the part where you say that I was right and how I told you so. You did need my help. And, you used it. So say it." He spoke in a light tone, obviously teasing Tatsu. What he said struck a large part of Tatsu's ego and pride. She would never admit that she had been in the wrong, but for Byakuran's sake, she relented.

"Fine," she muttered with an exasperated sigh. "You were right and you told me so. I did need your help after all. Happy now?" She narrowed her eyes and looked away. Byakuran merely chuckled and ruffled Tatsu's hair. He stepped in between her and Tsuna and grabbed their hands. With a gentle tug, he pulled both of them beside him.

"Come on, everyone is waiting. We need to hurry to the cars, if we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Tsuna and Tatsu asked in unison. Byakuran just smiled, as he replied.

"For your welcome party, Tatsu-chan and Tsu-chan." Both nodded and stayed silent, as Byakuran dragged them to the entrance of the airport and to his choice of transport. It was a pristine white Audi H8. The luxury car was very amazing and cool, yes. But, they had no time to admire the car. Byakuran ushered them onto the leather seats and sat himself in the passenger seat, next to the drover, who turned out to be Spanner. The inventor pushed the key into the ignition and turned to the appropriate notch. He placed a hand on the gear shift and tugged it down to drive. Spanner glanced over his shoulder to see if it was okay to drive out, but much to their luck - or, their bad luck -, it wasn't. A large tour bus painted with the name, "Stage Coach," was parked beside them, stuck in the airport traffic. Spanner muttered something inaudibly and parked the Audi. There was no need to waste the gas, while they wait. The fuel gauge would run low by the time the traffic ceased.

Byakuran shifted in his seat and ran a hand through his white hair. He heaved a tired sigh and frowned. "We're going to be here for a while and since we have the time, I would like to introduce a new member of our family and get reacquainted."

Tatsu giggled quietly. _'Typical Byakuran,'_ she mused. _'He's still cheerful, even despite situations like this. And, he's more welcoming.'_ She turned to look at Tsuna, who was politely chatting with Byakuran. Her white-haired friend used to be hostile and wild. It was nice to see him mellow out these past years.

"Tatsu," she heard Spanner drawl. She blinked and shifted her body to look at him. He was still the same boy who wanted to be an inventor that she once knew. Everything about him was unchanged. He still had the same lazy look in his eyes and a pair of goggles perched on his head. Like in the past, there was a lollipop in his mouth. He never really did break his sweet addiction.

"Spanner," she started. "It's good to see you after so long." A smile curved her lips, as she noticed Spanner leaning over for a hug. She reciprocated the action, efficiently bumping her forehead against his goggles, but she didn't mind. You get used to it once it happens to you often.

"Same," Spanner said. "It's good to see you too and I missed you. But, you forgot to say something else." Tatsu had a questioning expression on her face now. What was Spanner playing at? She didn't know what was coming, but the dreading feeling from before was coming back.

"I missed you?" she guessed. Spanner just shook his head, as his lollipop moved to the other side of his mouth.

"And?" he pressed. Tatsu could practically hear the smugness in his voice. And, the devious smirk on his lips explained it all.

"First, Byakuran. Now, you too? This is a major blow to my pride and ego, you know." Spanner nodded and she noticed that his smirk widened. Tatsu groaned. _'If everyone is going to be like this,'_ she thought miserably. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ She huffed loudly and crossed her arms. Her dark eyes narrowed, as she mumbled the words.

"You were right and you told me so. I did need your help after all." Tatsu frowned and glared lightly into the leather seat in front of her. Spanner's hand reached back to ruffle her hair and she pouted.

"Now, was that so hard?" he teased. Tatsu scowled and swatted his hand his hand playfully. Her friends were so infuriating sometimes, but that's why she loved them. The prominent scowl on her face was replaced with a soft smile. _'It's good to be back,'_ she thought.

"So, who is this?" Spanner asked, gesturing to Tsuna. Tatsu blinked and collected her thoughts, saving them for later. She cleared her throat and pulled Tsuna close to her, though her plan failed because of the seat belt restraining them.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi," she informed. "And, he is the newest addition to our family. His mother is the nice lady that I always talk about." Spanner nodded and Tatsu noticed that his eyes widened in recognition at the mention of Nana. She must have told many stories about her or it was a totally different reason. Tatsu will never know.

Spanner inclined his head. "Hello," he greeted. "My name is Spanner. And as you probably already figured out, I am a friend of the idiot you call Tatsu." The said girl huffed in mock offense at the nickname, but she knew that Spanner was using it affectionately.

"Ummm... hi. You already know my name, but you can call me Tsuna." He bowed out of politeness and received a hair ruffle in return. Spanner reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out two lollipops. He handed them to Tatsu and Tsuna, who were eagerly eying the candy. They quickly unwrapped the pops and muttered a "thank you," before stuffing the sweet into their mouths, savoring the taste. Spanner's lollipops were the best.

The young inventor took a quick glance at the road and was happy to see that the traffic was moving rather quickly. He eased the Audi into drive and they were finally off.

...

Sicily had many interesting viewpoints, as Byakuran specifically pointed them out. The scenery was pretty, the skyscrapers and building were daunting; everything about the land what Tatsu had imagined it to be, but she forgot to add in the Mafia into the equation. Byakuran filled her in on most of the territories as they passed by. Surprisingly, Millefiore, Byakuran's own Mafia Family, was not at the top. Instead, it was Vongola, along with their secondary branches; Varia, the Neo Vongola Primo, and CEDEF. Tatsu have not heard of any of the names, since she had been out of the loop for long because of her extended stay in Namimori, but from the vivid description Byakuran gave, she could figure out their role in the Mafia Underworld.

It wasn't surprising that with all of the Mafia talk that Tatsu wanted to be in on the action once again. A few years ago, she had been an unofficial Mafioso, working for minor Mafia branches in Namimori. It was a freelancing business, just like her parents, but she had to quit because the pay was getting low and her apartment expenses were getting too high. _'But now,'_ Tatsu figured._ 'It's due time I invoke my freelancing name once again. It's a new beginning for me and I miss the job requests. Yeah. I think it's time.'_ She glanced at Byakuran, who had an impassive face, but his violet eyes held a single question; are you coming back to us for real? Even coming back as an official, full-time Mafioso? When Tatsu nodded, Byakuran smiled, but he faltered momentarily when he noticed Tatsu's hesitation.

"What's the matter, Tatsu-chan?" he questioned the girl.

"It's Tsuna," came the soft reply. "How am I going to explain all of it to him?" She glanced at Tsuna, who was sleeping, tired from the airplane ride and the previous days' happenings. Tatsu felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her, as she brushed Tsna's bangs from his eyes. She was beginning to regret her decision just a little. She did not want to exploit the horrors of the Mafia to Tsuna at an early age, but if she did, the results could be pleasant, to some extent. Tsuna could grow up to be a strong boy, like she had promised. Or, he would turn in a crazy psychopath. _'Goddammit,'_ Tatsu cursed. '_Why do all of my decisions have more than one consequence?'_

"Well," Byakuran said, cutting in on her thoughts. "I think he would do just fine. Trust me on this. Byakuran, the Don of Millefiore, is never wrong." Tatsu nodded. _'I hope so,' _was her only thought. And, the weird gleam in his violet eyes wasn't exactly convincing.

"We're here," Spanner interrupted. He pulled into the driveway of a Victorian-style house. It was, for the lack of better words, beautiful. The lawn had been mowed with gorgeous green hedges cut into swans, dragons, and phoenixes. A magnificent fountain overflowing with crystal clear water stood dead-center in the luscious garden full of winter flowers. Tatsu climbed out of the Audi, shouldering her duffel and tugging the semi-awake Tsuna. They were both struck by the beauty of the estate. Unshed tears pricked Tatsu's eyes, as she glanced at Spanner and Byakuran. She mouthed a "thank you" to them and took Tsuna exploring. Spanner and Byakuran tagged along, acting as the official tour guides.

"This whole estate is yours, Tatsu," Spanner said.

"And, yours, Tsu-chan." Byakuran added. "We had chosen a place on neutral ground. No family had claimed it as their territory, so you are safe form gang wars and rivalries." Tatsu looked at Byakuran and Spanner with pure gratitude. She dropped her duffel and hugged them both. Tsuna was also added into the group hug. It was a family moment for them all. A memory they will never forget.

Once the embrace was broken, Tatsu grabbed her one piece of luggage and Tsuna's hand, before stepping up to the front door. She picked up Tsuna, so that he could ring the bell to their new home. Tatsu and Tsuna both felt kind of weird ringing the doorbell to their own home, but Byakuran and Spanner did not bring the key with them, so the bell would have to suffice. A moment later, the center rectangle of the wooden door split apart to reveal a small video screen. Irie Shoichi, a friend of Tatsu's and Byakuran's own subordinate, appeared on the screen. He coughed and adjusted his glasses. A smile graced his features, as he said, "Tatsu-san, it's wonderful that you have finally joined us, but before you step into the house, we have a riddle for you. If you solve it, you may proceed inside. If you can't, then you stay out there until you can."

"Irie, you sly dog," Spanner remarked. The _megane_ merely shrugged.

"Fine," Tatsu said. "How hard can it be?"

"Alright, here goes." 10 is 3. 3 is 5. 5 is 4. And, 4 is cosmic. 4 is cosmic because 4 is 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 .[2]" Tatsu nodded and the gears in her head began to shift. Her thoughts become more sharp and calculated. She muttered incoherently and stared at her fingers ever so often. Tatsu repeated the riddle many times, before she finally figured it out. Her fingers began moving more and more, as she counted faster and faster. She looked down at Tsuna, who seemed to be having the same idea as she. Tatsu ruffled Tsuna's hair and smiled at her old friend.

"I've got it."

"Ok, prove it. Do 20," retorted Shoichi. Tatsu laughed and replied calmly with conviction.

"20 is 6. 6 is 3. 3 is 5. 5 is 4. And, 4 is cosmic." Shoichi nodded, but he didn't unlock the door. He glanced at Tsuna.

"You are right, but I sense that the boy has figured it out, too." Tatsu agreed with him. Tsuna was unusually sharp for his age. He noticed things that a trained professional would notice. Tsuna was very intelligent, but he just didn't show it. Tatsu figured that it was something inherited from his father. The man was unusually sharp, as well.

"Now, then, please do 16." Tsuna nodded.

"16 is 7. 7 is 5. 5 is 4. And, 4 is cosmic." Shoichi smiled brightly, as he said, "Wow, Tatsu-san. You have a genius on hand. Or, someone akin to one. He's really smart." Tsuna blushed and hid behind Tatsu. They all found the gesture cute and awww'd. It only made the kid blush more. Deciding to spare the kid from any more embarrassment, Spanner opened the door and ushered them through. It was dark inside the house. Tatsu fumbled for a light switch and when she flipped it on, she was in for a pleasant surprise, as was Tsuna.

"Welcome back, Tatsu-chan. And ah, welcome, little boy," they all exclaimed. Everyone was there; Shoichi, Ghost, Zakuro, Bluebell, Daisy, Kikyo, Torikabuto. All of her friends, even the more eccentric ones, like Ghost and Torikabuto were there. It was overwhelming. Tatsu gasped and wrapped a hand over her mouth. Tears glistened her eyes againl She had a watery smile on her face, as she softly said, "Ah, it's good to be back."

Byakuran pulled out two chairs, one for Tsuna and another for Tatsu, before seating himself at the head of the table. He snapped his fingers and platters of aromatic food poured in, carried by maids in black0tie. The maids delicately served the food onto each of their plates. They all murmured a thank you, before taking their silver wares and prepared to eat. But, Byakuran raised a hand and stopped them in their tracks.

"Before we eat, I want to introduce our newest and youngest family member, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran gestured to Tsuna, who waved meekly. Everyone immediately took a liking to him because of he was so cute and that they found out he was super intelligent. Tatsu smiled and conversed with all of her old friends again, just like old times.

"But, Tatsu." Kikyo added. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Tatsu swore that she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. She groaned. _'Leave it to Kik_yo _to bring that up,' _came her grumbling thought.

"Thank you," Tatsu admitted. "Thank you for always being there for me. And, you know what? You were all right and you told me so. I should have taken some consideration in your thoughts, but it still did lead to me meeting Tsuna. She paused momentarily to run a hand through the said boy's hair, mussing it up even more, before continuing on.

"But, that doesn't matter anymore. What happened in the past is history. All that matters is now. And now, I am back for good." Everyone cheered and ate in merriment. Conversation increased and everyone had a chance to speak with every other person in the room. Even, Tsuna was comfortable with everyone by the end of the day, despite the fact that he was still a little shy and that they were a bit scary on their part, especially Torikabuto. But, it didn't matter. They all got along and when they had to leave, but they knew that they would see each other soon. Everyone said their good-byes, gave their hugs and kisses, and left. All except for Spanner and Shoichi.

"Why are you still here?" Tatsu asked. She tried not to sound so rude, but she was feeling tired from the full day. Luckily, the guys didn't take any offense.

'We are moving in with you," Spanner lazily replied. "Can't have you taking care of Tsunayoshi alone. Who knows what he will catch from you?"

"What's that supposed to mean, baka?" Tatsu mock-glared at her inventor friend, who had a hint of a smile on his lips.

"It means exactly what was said, Tatsu." She huffed and narrowed her eyes. Her friends are really infuriating sometimes. A light tug on her hand broke her thoughts and she glanced down. Tsuna was pulling gently on her hand and he was yawning cutely.

"We'll save this for later. But now, it's time for Tsu-kun to go to sleep." She picked up Tsuna and shouldered her duffel, before walking a random direction.

"You don't know where your rooms are, huh?" Spanner drawled.

"Nope," Tatsu said, popping the p. Spanner and Shoichi pointed in the opposite direction she was going and mumbled a good night. Tatsu replied in kind, before following her friends' directions to her -no, their - room. She stopped in front of a door with a nameplate labeled, "Tatsu's room." She made a mental note to remind someone to change the nameplate so that it could accommodate with she and Tsuna were sharing the room, before laying her hand on the bronze hand. Her hand lingered on the doorknob for a moment, and then she twisted it cleanly with a flick of her wrist and opened the door. She didn't expect the most luxurious room with satin curtains and a built-in bathroom, but the room was still beyond her expectations.

The room was spacious, a great deal larger than her own back in Namimori. In fact, she could say that it was at least the size of her whole apartment, if not more. The whole room was carpeted. It would be a hassle to vacuum, but she knew it was worth it. Her queen bed lay in the center with a bedside table equipped with an alarm clock and a... watch? Tatsu laid Tsuna on the bed gently and examined the watch.

It was a Citizen with Eco-Drive, no less. The metal was a dark navy blue color, almost borderline black. Her favorite color. The numbers and the watch hands were silver contrasting against the black back that shimmered like the night sky. A greenish tint covered the silver and immediately, Tatsu knew what it was; glow-in-the-dark accents. She wanted to know if the watch was water-proof or at least water-resistant, but decided against testing it out. Her curiousness got the better of her and she popped out the back with much difficulty. A tiny note fluttered out from the inside. Tatsu studied the shifting gears for the moment, before turning to the note. She picked it up and unfolded the white paper. It said:

**To Tatsu -**

**As a welcome back present, I give you this watch. It is custom-made just for you. And in case you wonder (which I know you will), the watch is water-proof. Since it has Eco-Drive, you don't need to worry about the battery. And, it had that glow-in-the-dark accent that you like. Also, this watch had another feature. There is a built-in communicator chip (don't even think about dismantling the whole thing to find it, it's just there.) for you to use in dire situation. It would be like those spy movies you love so much. Treat this gift well and it will serve you well.**

**-Spanner**

_'Pfft. And, my name is Bond. James Bond.'_ Tatsu smiled, but it was somewhat strained. The watch was a wonderful gift and she loved it, but something told her that the Citizen with Eco-Drive and a communicator was just more than that. It was almost like something to seal the seal the deal, sot that she would stay in Sicily and not leave. Not that she would leave the land of her dreams, but the watch was there for its purpose. And, she was going to use it. She was going to prove that she isn't running away anymore. Tatsu unclasped the watch and slipped it over her left wrist. She clasped it again, gearing the audible click.

She turned to Tsuna, who was half-asleep and half-awake. He was rubbing his eyes cutely, trying to stay awake. Tatsu shook him gently and dragged him of the bed. She pulled out a pair of pajamas that she had bought earlier for him and asked him to change into it. Reaching into her duffel again, she pulled out her Superman pajamas and two toothbrushes, one for her and the other for Tsuna. They quickly brushed their teeth and tucked themselves in. It had been another long day and they wanted to drift off to sleep as soon as possible. A shower could wait. They didn't smell that bad.

* * *

**And, that concludes another chapter. That's about it for the pre-written chapters that I have finished. Chapter 3 is still in the process of writing and I am barely halfway.**

**Honorifics used in this chapter:**

**-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss**

**-chan: Used for cute girls, boys, animals, and more.**

**-kun: Used for males, but somethings, in some cases, can be referred to females.**

**[1] Catania International Airport is a real airport in Sicily. I just chose some random airport and incorporated it into the story.  
**

**[2] Can you solve this riddle? It's actually pretty easy once you see. Though, it did take me one whole day to figure it out. Honorable mentions to the one who solved this riddle. No hints because it would give it all away. Answers will be on the next chapter.**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Megane: Japanese term for glasses. it usually refers to the person wearing the glasses, usually a man.**

**Fun fact: Otori means bird. i just learned that from a Detective Conan Live Action that I was watching in boredom's sake.**

**Look forward to the next installment. Chapter 03: After one and two, settling down is easy, but once the 7 comes to play, it won't stay easy for long.**

**Please review and good luck to those who think they have figured out the answer to my riddle. Don't think so hard, it will hurt your brain. Also, I may have messed up somethings because Microsoft Word was being stupid.  
**

**Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: The following story is a non-profit work of.. words created purely for the entertainment of others and the amusement of my own. I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchise. I am merely borrowing the characters and the things relating to them. All credit goes to Amano Akira for coming up with everything. I own practically nothing except for my OC, Gintama novels, and the stack of books in my drawer.**

**A/N: After this chapter, there will be a fair amount of time skips, but not without reason. That is a fair warning for you, don't say that I didn't warn you. This chapter is still relatively longer than the other two chapters, but not by much. I used to write so much more and take up so much less time. I think something is wrong, though. It should take much longer to write longer chapters and much shorter to write shorter chapters, right? It's probably only me.  
**

**I am having trouble thinking up pairings for Tatsu and Tsuna. It could be yaoi or hetero or yuri. I don't care. There are so many pairings and I can't decide. Help? There might not be any pairings at all, just saying. Though, I do have half of a mind to do 8027. The pairing is too cute. x) And hopefully, the other half of my mind agrees.  
**

**Riddle: About the riddle in the previous chapter, I congratulate everyone who have solved it; il. demone .vanga (I know there aren't any spaces in your names, but it's the only way that I can type in your complete name. Sorry), and someperson10. Kudos to you and to those who have tried.  
**

**Answer: It is all in the spelling of the number. Like, one is three letters, so one is three. And, four is cosmic because four is spelled with four letters. I hope that explains it. If not, here is an example: Fifteen is seven. Seven is five. Five is four. And, four is cosmic. Okay?**

**Warning: Overall Oocness. Butchering of their personalities. Some minor cussing. Reborn. Verde. Implications of dissection. Some Japanese phrases. I want to express that inner Japanese-me that always wants to come out and shout in the language that I do not know. Unbetaed with the use of Microsoft Word.  
**

* * *

**Life Is, But a Series of Steps**

**Chapter 03: After one and two, settling down is easy, but once the 7 - er, 8 - comes into play, it won't stay easy for long.**

* * *

In the next few weeks, they settled down fairly well. Tsuna had a few nightmares here and there, but it was nothing that couldn't be overcome through time. Tatsu had the worst with her freelancing business, starting from rock bottom. It wasn't easy setting up her guise as, "Dragon," when many of the others have already used the name. But with Byakuran's help and many, many job requests, Tatsu managed to make a name of her in the freelancing industry. She even created a guise for Tsuna, "Sky Lion." Though he was still too young, she knew that he would be roped into it sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

Tatsu and Tsuna woke up one morning, feeling strangely refreshed. She knew that it had to be a good sign, though her instincts objected. Something told her that life isn't going stay this easy for long, but for once; she decided to ignore that "something" for the moment. She had much more to worry about. Today was their scheduled shopping day for groceries, clothes, and the necessities. Since their arrival in Sicily, there had been no time for such trivial matters, but Tatsu took it upon herself to find a suitable time and date for the event. Today was the weekend and her long-deserved break from the freelancing world, so she thought it would be the perfect occasion.

...

Slamming their hands on the alarm clocks both slipped off their bed, not bothering to make it. Either one knew that they were too lazy to do so and the other wouldn't do it, so what's the use? The two of them trudged somewhat sleepily into the bathroom they shared. Both reached blindly for their toothbrush and fought for the mint toothpaste, before Tatsu, being the gentleman - er, lady - she was, relented and gave the tube to her younger companion. After he squeezed a line of minty green and white onto the bristle, Tatsu took hold of the toothpaste and squished the tube to squeeze out the remaining paste inside. Once she received the desired amount, Tatsu threw the tube into their trash can. _'Bulls-eye. And, another item to ass to the list of things to buy.'_

After thoroughly brushing their teeth and rinsing the residue off of the bristle, both stripped off their nightclothes and slipped into the bath they had prepared earlier. It was habitual for both to bathe or shower together, ever since they came. Tatsu had learned that Tsuna used to shower with his mom, so she decided to do the same. It would help Tsuna cope with the loss of his mother, she had reasoned. And, he was still a kid of eight years, so he probably had no knowledge of the human anatomy yet. There really was no harm, so showering together became their everyday routine.

She poured a generous amount of the jasmine-scented shampoo that she loved so much onto her hands and rubbed them together to form bubbly foam. Then, she lathered the substance onto Tsuna's wet hair. Her skilled fingers massaged the boy's scalp. A light blush tingled Tsuna's cheeks and the back of his neck. Tatsu chuckled quietly to herself and resumed with scrubbing Tsuna's head. She slowly dipped his head into the spray of water and rinsed off the soap. Once his hair was free of suds and smelling aromatic, Tatsu moved onto her own hair. Her deft fingers created soothing circles on her scalp, as she scrubbed her hair clean. She quickly rinsed the bubbles off of her shoulder-length hair and decidedly moved onto the next routine in their habitual showers - body washing. Tatsu grabbed two body poufs from the hook attached to the bathroom wall and glazed a hefty amount of cocoa body wash onto each. She handed one to Tsuna and kept the other for herself. The two of them rubbed down their bodies, scrubbing every contour and muscle on the skin. After their bodies were coated in the sweet-smelling foam, Tatsu positioned the shower head nozzle to spray at the both of them and rinsed off the bubbles.

By now, a misty fog blurred the bathroom mirrors and the glass that enclosed them. Tatsu took notice of that and reached over Tsuna to twist the knob to turn off the water. Her hand felt slightly wrinkly and she frowned. She always hated that feeling, ever since she had gotten on the stoic Ghost's bad side and almost had all of her Cloud Flames sucked out of her. Thank Kami, he held back. _'I can now understand what a grape feels like after it becomes a raisin,' _Tatsu mused. She absentmindedly reached for the fluffy, white towels that hung on a silver bar outside of the bath. She had Tsuna pull the plug and drain the porcelain bath, while she wrapped a towel around herself and draped the other on Tsuna's shoulders. Once the water level began to slowly drop, the two of them stepped out of the bath, toweling their bodies. Both dried their hair and body quickly, not wanting to feel the November chill inside their room. Tatsu helped lather lotion onto Tsuna's body and her own, before scouring her closet for clothes.

After finding a suitable outfit for warmth and comfort, Tatsu laid the set of clothes onto their bed. Tsuna grabbed his set and quickly slipped into the clothes to escape the cold. Tatsu did the same. A few moments later, Tatsu and Tsuna appeared fully dressed for a cold day in Italy. Upon arriving in Sicily weeks ago, they learned that the climate was different from what they were used to, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't be accustomed to through time.

Tatsu was dressed casually in layers. She wore a blue and black flannel over a black long-sleeved shirt. A warm, thick jacket topped the flannel to keep her body temper from lowering and a navy blue scarf kept her neck warm. She had slipped on a pair of black pants that Spanner had specifically designed to keep her legs nice and warm. A pair of black laced-up boots covered her feet and it helped her complete her outfit, but nothing could really be complete without her Citizen watch. Ever since she had found it on her bedside table, she had worn the timepiece. It proved to everyone that she was planning on staying for the long run and it also told time. A two-in-one deal.

Tsuna was wearing a similar outfit. Ever since he had arrived in Italy with her, Tatsu thought it would be cute if Tsuna was dressed similarly to herself. Sure, he would grow out of it, but it would still be adorable and very good blackmail material for later use. The eight-year old was wearing an orange and white flannel over a whit long-sleeve. He wore a forest green jacket, akin to Tatsu's, over the flannel and an equally green scarf. Spanner had also designed a pair of body temperature retaining pants and he was dress in that, as well. And just like Tatsu, he wore a pair of little boots that completed his almost look-alike outfit, except for the color difference. Once Tatsu had a thorough examination and Tsuna gave a cross-examination himself, both deemed themselves worthy and stepped out.

The sister-brother duo (they might not be related, bit they felt that it was the only way to label their relationship) stride out of their room and headed for the kitchen. They grabbed a quick breakfast of cereal and milk and walked out of the house, locking the door behind them. The mid-winter air hit them directly in the face and they scurried to the warmth of their car, where Spanner and Kikyo were waiting for them. Both were sporting annoyed looks.

"Took you long enough," Spanner grumbled, releasing a breath of air that quickly froze over in the cold. Both Tatsu and Tsuna shrugged and jumped into the car, which was an Aston Martin this time. Kikyo just shook his head and mouthed, "Like sister, like brother," to Spanner, before climbing into the passenger seat. Spanner followed in suit and slid into the driver's seat. He quickly pulled the key from his pocket and plunged it into the ignition. The car roared to life and they drove off to the nearest shopping mall.

...

Shopping was living hell, at least that's what it felt like to Spanner. He eyed the many department stores and groaned. The inventor had been on a shopping trip with Kikyo before, who claimed to be window shopping at the time, but Spanner quickly learned that his definition of window shopping was a different entity to Kikyo's. His narcissistic friend had dragged him into every store they went by and tried on everything, even though he didn't buy a single item. The whole trip took hours and it bored the hell out of him, but at least, there were comfortable couches where he could take cat-naps, while waiting hours on end.

At first, Spanner believed that this shopping trip would be a totally _new_ and _fun_ experience. Oh, how wrong was he. The trip may have started out fun and _normal_, but everything escalated from the moment they all stepped into their first shop. The next thing Spanner knew, he was on a couch, waiting for them to finish with looking through the whole shop's inventory. He sported a look that said, "Kill me now." And, it was barely even the first store that they have walked into. It hasn't even started yet.

Pretty soon, Spanner found himself bored out of his mind and he could feel his sanity slipping. Kikyo, Tsuna, and Tatsu shopped like the wind. They had bought at least one item from every store they had been into and very quickly, they found themselves without enough hands to carry their shopping bags. So here was Spanner, the human bag carrier, just like in the movies where the poor man would have a comical stack of boxes and stash of bags to carry. In the movies, it may have been funny, but in reality, it's far from being funny. Far from it. It was torture. _'But, they're just indulging themselves,' _he reasoned. _'Tatsu_ _probably had no time to be a normal girl and Tsuna was just dragged into it all. He probably doesn't even enjoy it.' _He glanced at Tsuna and found the boy to be smiling and laughing happily. _'Scratch that. He's loving the experience. And, it's all Kikyo's fault. Kikyo was just so... Kikyo.'_ He stated the fact in his mind, as if it answered everything. _'Oh, Kami. I am really going crazy, talking or thinking to myself. When is trip going to be over? I'm dying over here.'_

Spanner wildly grabbed at Kikyo's shoulder, dropping a few shopping bags in the process. He bent down to pick them up with his other hand still clamped tightly on Kikyo's shoulder. Once he straightened himself out, Spanner twisted Kikyo's body to look at him. He glared at the other straight in the eye and threatened - er, politely asked - whether or not they were done. When Kikyo shrugged and glanced at Tatsu and Tsuna, Spanner glowered, but seeing that the two of them doth decided they were done for the day, he inwardly did a happy dance. Then, he promptly rushed them out of the store and ushered them into the car within five minutes._ 'A new record, '_ he quietly noted and with renewed vigor, he drove them home, dropping Kikyo at the Millefiore base, then driving just below the speed limit by a notch or two to their own estate. Tatsu and Tsuna both learned a lesson that day; never to take Spanner shopping ever again or just fake a driver's license to save all of the hassle.

Upon arriving at the front door, Tatsu almost jumped out of the car and kissed the ground. But, she refrained from doing so when she noticed a few extra cars in the driveway. There was Byakuran's white Audi, in addition to some other cars that she didn't recognize. _'Well, I see that we have guests today,' _she thought. _'And, is that a motorcycle?' _Indeed, it was. Tatsu hopped over to the motorcycle - er, motorbike, to be exact - to get a closer look. The two-wheeler was a dark-violet color, almost indigo. An equally violet and white helmet hung from its strap on the handlebars. Tatsu noticed a red octopus inked in the side of the motorbike and the helmet, instinctively keeping the fact in mind for later use.

Meanwhile, Spanner groaned audibly when he noticed the extra cars and the two-wheeler. _'They're here already? I thought Byakuran would wait some time before inviting them over. I hope he knows what he's doing.' _Sighing, he headed for the door, followed by Tatsu and Tsuna. They decided to leave the shopping bags in the car for the moment. It could wait until later or tomorrow, whichever was best. The three stepped onto the front porch and stopped in their tracks. The front door was opened just a crack, but they could still hear the voices coming from inside.

"Hurry up and get my espresso, lackey," they heard a slightly deep, dark voice order. All three of them unconsciously leaned in closer to listen more.

"Hai, Reborn-senpai," another more high-pitched voice shot back. Spanner felt his eyes widen. _'So, it is them. And judging from the voices and the tone, it's probably Reborn and Skull. They never change, do they?' _

"You know that you're disrupting a CEDEF meeting by calling me here, right?" they heard a feminine voice question. _'Lal Mirch.' _Spanner mused. _'You and CEDEF. It has never changed, huh?'_

"Of course, my dear. I know what I am doing," a male's voice calmly replied. Tsuna, Tatsu, and Spanner looked at one another and shared a thought. _'No doubt, it's Byakuran.' _

"Good," another voice said. It was hard to discern whether or not it was male or female, but they guess it was a male. "Now, I know that you have called me here for a rational reason. This trip is not for free, you know. You still have to pay, Byakuran." Spanner instinctively recognized the person. It could only be Mammon, the Mist Arcobaleno and the Mist Guardian of Varia. It was pretty easy to figure out, since all he talks about is money, money, money.

With their ears plastered to the door, all three of them could hear someone saying, "Now, now. Mammon, you can't expect everyone to pay you. There has to be some exceptions." The sweet, chiding tone hit home in Tsuna and Tatsu's hearts. It reminded them so much of their own mothers, how they used to be scolded in the stern, motherly voice. Tsuna could feel tears prick his eyes and hastily wiped them away. Tatsu noticed and hugged him close, while leaning closer to eavesdrop - er, listen.

"Like me, kora. I deserve an exception. Now, where is my hot cocoa, kora?'

"It's besides you, idiot." They could hear one of women say. She was trying to sound harsh, but her tone came off as fond. _'Tsundere?'_ thought Tatsu.

"Real men drink espresso." It was the first person they heard again.

"Real men drink hot chocolate, too, kora."

"Nope, they don't."

"Yes, they do, kora." And, the argument continued. Tsuna and Tatsu had a twitching eye, while Spanner was just shaking his head. _'Reborn and Collonello will never get along well, huh? Even Luce is in there and they are still arguing.'_

"This is delicious," a calm male voice complimented in the midst of the heated verbal discussion. "May I ask what kind of tea this is?"

"Well," Byakuran replied. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Tatsu-chan later when she comes back from her shopping spree." At the mention of her name, the said girl jumped slightly, almost hitting her head against the door frame.

"Otori Tatsu, age 16. Freelancer and unofficial Mafioso. I would run some tests, but I hardly think that it's necessary to identify the eavesdroppers at the door. It's probably the girl herself and company." Byakuran chuckled, while Tatsu, Tsuna, and Spanner felt their cheeks inflame at getting caught by the person with the monotone and somewhat robotic voice. Taking in a deep breath, Tatsu opened the door all the way and stepped into her house. Tsuna and Spanner followed along, but with less confidence. Never had they felt so embarrassed walking into their own house.

"How nice of you to join us, Tatsu-chan, Tsu-chan, and Spanner-kun," Byakuran teased. Tatsu's flush of embarrassment disappeared.

"Teme, you knew that we were there, but you didn't say anything. It's like you wanted us to get caught." Tatsu could catch the mischievous gleam in his violet eyes and glared at her friend. Byakuran just laughed and dismissed the sinister altogether.

"Well, now that we are all here. It's time for some introductions. You three go find a pace to sit and we'll start." Spanner nodded and led the other two to a small loveseat. He plopped down on the chair and pulled Tsuna into his lap. Tatsu grumbled something about, "fat bastards with sweet addictions," and sat one of the sides. She, then turned to Byakuran and nodded, signaling him to begin.

"I'll start. Although most of us already know each other to some extent, we still have to introduce our names because of Tatsu-chan and Tsuna-chan. Tatsu-chan, you have been out of the loop for a while, so you won't know this, but these guests here with us today are the Arcobalenos, the most powerful people you'll ever have a chance to meet." Tatsu nodded again. Her eyes darted around the room, eying the so-called Arcobalenos. They had an aura around them, each varying from red to violet. _'Dying Will Flames of the Sky,' _she noted. _'They really are powerful, at least to some extent.' _She did a sweep around the room again and locked eye contact with a male wearing a three-piece suit and a fedora, who barely looked a year or two older than herself. Dark blue met with a pool of black depths and Tatsu could feel the coal black orbs seeing into her soul. She broke contact and glanced back at Byakuran, who looked bemused.

"Like what you see, Tatsu-chan?" he asked teasingly and when he felt her intense glare, the white-haired boy chuckled. "The one you just had a staring contest with is Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn and everyone else, this is Otori Tatsu, the friend I was talking about and the freelancer that Verde mentioned. Besides her is Spanner, my subordinate, and Tsuna, her charge that she had saved in Namimori." Everyone looked at Tatsu, Tsuna, and Spanner, who all waved and smiled politely. They all felt slightly intimidated under their intense stares, but somehow, Tatsu managed to return a hefty one of her own. Byakuran laughed and moved onto the next person. It was a lady this time, around 20 or so. She had a pleasant smile on her face and a large brimming hat on her head. Tatsu assumed that she was the motherly person they had heard earlier.

"This is Luce," Byakuran introduced. "She is the Sky Arcobaleno and is arguably one of the powerful people in the Arcobaleno Family." Tatsu inclined her head out of politeness and noticed that her greeting was replied in woman did not seem like someone with much power, but Tatsu knew that in the Mafia, looks can be deceiving. This woman could be the world's strongest hitman and no one would ever suspect it.

"Next," Byakuran said, cutting in on her thoughts. "Is Verde, Tatsu-chan. He is the Lightning Arcobaleno and a mad scientist. You might want to avoid him." Tatsu nodded silently and risked a glance in Verde's direction. The scientist was no older than Reborn, but slightly younger than Lice by two or three years. She met with his kaleidoscopic stare and felt like she was being examined under a microscope and that she was about to be dissected. A shudder racked her body and she looked away. Tatsu shivered when she could have sworn that she heard Verde muttering, "What an interesting specimen. I would like to run some experiments and tests to see more. Minimal voltage should start at 100." Tatsu decided to stop listening in and turned to Byakuran.

"Ummm... Now, I would like to introduce Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno. And, don't worry, Tatsu-chan, Tsu-chan, he is less dangerous than Verde and less crazy, too."Tatsu looked over her shoulder to see Tsuna and noticed that he was as apprehensive about Fon as she. She bent down and ruffled his hair, before turning to Fon. She knew that he was of Chinese descent because of the way he spoke and the Chinese-style clothing he wore. The said Arcobaleno met her gaze and bowed. She replied in kind and smiled softly. Tatsu could tell that she would take a liking to the calm Arcobaleno.

"Okay now, Tatsu-chan. This is Skull. He is the Cloud Arcobaleno and the lackey of Reborn and Collonello." She turned to look at Skull. He was a lean boy of seventeen or eighteen in a black biker suit. He had some piercings on his face and something told her that he was the owner of the motorcycle in the front.

"So, did you say that he is the Cloud Arcobaleno?" she asked. And when Byakuran nodded, she turned to Skull.

"I think we will get along just fine, Skull-san. I am a Cloud Flame user, too." She noticed that Skull's face lit up when she said that she was a Cloud user. He smiled and replied, 'Ah, Skull-sama accepts your friendship, Tatsu-san. And, call me Skull."

"Only if you call me Tatsu." Skull nodded and Tatsu smiled. She heard Byakuran move onto the next person and turned to look at the mentioned Arcobaleno. It was a male with blonde hair and full camo clothing. There was a rifle strapped to his back, which made her slightly apprehensive. He was said to be the Rain Arocbaleno and she could see the blue aura around him. And just for kicks, she did a two finger salute to which he returned whole-heartedly.

"Alright, then. Now, we move onto the next person. This is Lal Mirch. She is one of the most respected members of CEDEF and she is the..." His voice trailed off, as if he didn't know how to continue.

"The Corrupted Arcobaleno." Tatsu heard Lal continue. She sounded almost forlorn and she noticed that the other glanced at Collonello briefly. "I was meant to be the Rain Arcoableno originally, but he took my place instead," Tatsu nodded, thought she barely understand what the other meant by what she said. She looked over at Byakuran, who just shrugged. _'I guess no help from him, then.'_

"And last, but not least, this is Mammon. He is the Mist Arcobaleno and the Mist Guardian of Varia." At the mention of Varia, Tatsu perked up. Ever since Byakuran had given the shortened recap of the change in the Mafia World, she had been interested in the so-called Assassination Squad of Vongola. Something compelled her to learn more about the family. She pegged it just as a feeling of some sort, but she could tell it was more than that.

"If you don't stop staring, you'll have to pay for the damage to you and your house." Tatsu blinked and flushed that she had been caught staring. A small part of her wanted to apologize timidly for staring, but a larger part of her - the more stupid and reckless part - was a little more daring.

"Me pay? I am not paying anyone for the damage they did or will do. That's mental." She snapped, but the moment those words spilled from her lips, she slapped a hand over her mouth. Tatsu turned to Byakuran, who was trying to stifle his laughing, but failed miserably. _'Oh, damn,' _she thought. _'I am so dead. I just angered the Mist Arcobaleno. Not to mention that he is the Mist Guardian of Varia, too. I just had to go and open my big mouth.' _She braced herself for an attack, either verbally or physically, but none came. Tatsu opened her eyes - not even realizing that they had been closed - and risked a glance in Mammon's director to find that he had slightly irritated vibes towards her, but he was laughing. Pure laughter rang free from his lips. Tatsu raised an eyebrow and prodded the Arcoableno with a finger to check if he was alright. Mammon, still chuckling lightly, stopping the intruding appendage and looked at Tatsu, or did his best to with his cloak in the way of his eyes.

"You're amusing," he said. "I like you. You are... different from the others. More daring and less meek." Tatsu quirked an eyebrow again and replied with a questioning, "Thank you?"

"Impulsive. Acts before thinking type. Interesting." Verde muttered. Tatsu turned to glare at the mad scientist, but found the said person to be studying her body and not in the I-want-to-observe-your-beauty way, either. It felt more like the I-am-going-to-dissect-you-and-place-your-body-part s-in-a-jar way. Immediately, she looked away and found her hands to be very interesting at the moment.

"Anyways," Byakuran continued. "What do you think of Tatsu?" At the mention of her name, she looked up and shot a questioning glance at Byakuran, who smiled sweetly and innocently. _'Not a good sign.'_

"Hmph. She needs training. A lot of it." Reborn deadpanned. "She is severely lacking on knowledge of the Mafia and it will get her killed."

"I, for one, regrettably, agree with Reborn." Verde added. "But with proper instruction and experimentation, she will be adequate to survive in our world." Tatsu felt the side of her mouth twitch.

"Okay. I get that I am incompetent, but i am not letting over there experiment on me, much less touch me at all." She deliberately pointed at Verde, who shrugged.

"Don't worry, Tatsu-chan. We'll keep him away from you." Luce promised. Tatsu heaved a sigh and smiled gratefully at Luce. The Sky Arcobaleno replied in kind and Tatsu could tell that she was going to like her, too.

"Since you asked, Byakuran, we will train her, kora. But, only because you asked." Collonello said. Tatsu felt slightly insignificant, but she glanced at Byakuran, who shrugged dismissively. _'What is he planning?' _

"I agree with Collonello-senpai. But since I like you, the great Skull-sama will also teach you how to do stunts, tricks with motorbikes, real bikes, skateboards, and how to use your Cloud Flames." Tatsu was staring at Skull with glittering eyes.

"Stunts? That sounds cool."

"And, dangerous," Tsuna added. Tatsu almost forgot that he was in the room for the moment, since he had been so quiet. And as for Spanner, he was asleep. _'Typical.' _

"There will be harnesses and pads and helmets for beginners. Skull-sama is an amazing teacher, so nothing will go wrong." Skull said reassuringly. Tsuna nodded slowly, but he was still skeptical. Tatsu pulled him from the sleeping Spanner's lap and placed him on hers, hugging him close.

"I'll be alright, Tsu-kun. Skull knows what he's doing and I can't give up this up. Byakuranm went through all this way for me, or well, I think it's for me. You understand what I have to do, right Tsu-kun?" Tsuna nodded into her arm.

"Hai, aneki." Tatsu ruffled his hair and mussed it up. _'I guess I have a protective little brother now. How cute.' _

"And, did I forget to mention that all of their services extend to Tsu-chan, as well?"

"Well, yes. You forgot to mention that. And, they will actually do all that for Tsuna?" she inquired.

"You two have potential." Luce replied. "And, plus Byakuran owes us a favor, so of course we will, right?" A dark shadow loomed over Luce and the room dropped several degrees. Tatsu felt a shiver run down her spine, as she glanced at Luce. The Sky Arcobaleno was smiling sweetly, but behind her was a demon holding a knife.

"H-hai, L-luce. I'll train the l-little kid, too, k-kora." Collonello managed to stutter out. He elbowed Lal's side and coughed to signal that she had to say something, too. The CEDEF member elbowed the blonde back harder and said without missing a beat that she would train the _gaki_ and the girl. Luce smiled at the two and turned to eye Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno just sipped his espresso, unfazed.

"Che. Whatever you say, Luce. I will train baka-Tatsu and dame-Tsuna." The Sky Arcobaleno nodded her approval and glanced at Mammon, bypassing Skull. She had a soft spot for the Cloud Arcobaleno and plus, she knew that he would teach the kid, even without her asking. He was like that.

"Normally, I would say that you'll have to pay me to train both, but since I like Tatsu over there and the kid has potential, the service will be free. Though, they both will owe my a few favors." Luce nodded, smiling at Mammon, who visibly relaxed. A moment ago, he felt Luce's demon raise the knife against his neck, making him have no choice, but to agree to her demands. Luckily, it only took his agreement for the demon to back off.

Luce moved onto her next victim - Fon. The young Chinese was just sipping his tea, while eying Tsuna and Tatsu. He had been so quiet throughout the whole exchange that Tatsu and Tsuna almost forgot that he was there. The Storm Arcoableno set his tea cup back onto its saucer and met Luce's eye. He smiled softly and said, "I will train both and take them under my wing. The two of them have potential, as you all said. But also, I sense a balance inside them that intrigues me."

"Ara, ara. Now then, Verde, what do you say?" Luce asked sweetly, though the blood-thirsty demon behind her said (more like, threatened) otherwise. The green-haired Arcoableno merely tapped the tip of his ballpoint pen against the clipboard that he had just pulled out from his lab coat and flipped over the pages of notes he had.

"I will do it for my data's sake. She is truly an interesting specimen." Tatsu sweat dropped and wondered if she should feel flattered or disturbed. She decided on the latter, being described a specimen didn't seem so flattering after all.

A loud _thud _accompanied by several softer thuds derailed her train of thought. Tatsu's swiveled around to eye the many suitcases on the carpeted floor. They were varying from all sizes and color. Apparently, Tatsu's confusion was obvious on her face because Luce laughed softly and said, "Oh, don't you know? We're moving in with you." Tatsu looked at Luce, then at Byakuran.

"Nani?" she exclaimed.

"Loud and surprisingly dim-witted." Verde remarked, while scribbling more onto his clipboard. In the midst of her rage from Verde's words and confusion from what was happening, Tatsu turned to Vede, her usually dark blue irises, now a pure black color. Verde had a surprised expression stretching his features, as he jotted down more notes onto his clipboard. _'An interesting specimen, indeed. Powered by rage, she gets a boost in strength and her Cloud Flames increase immensely.'_ He noted, giddy with excitement.

By now, Spanner was awake and he noticed a violet-colored aura surrounding Tatsu. Her back was to him, but he knew that her eyes had changed. They always did when she was mad and her power would spike. _'A force to be reckoned with,' _he thought. _'Nothing can get her out of this mode now.' _

"Aneki?" Tsuna asked, sliding off of her lap. He balanced himself gracefully on the ground and stared up to Tatsu, who sat still, but yet, was unable to control her anger. Tsuna stood on his toes and laid a hand on her shoulder. Everyone in the room feared that she would lash out in anger on the poor boy, but she did nothing of the sort. She blinked and her eyes traveled down. They lost their inky black color and reverted back to their dark blue once again.

"Oh, sorry about that. I can't seem to control my anger well enough." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Everyone was observing her closely with apparent interest. Unused to being the center of attention, she shied away slightly and stepped back, bumping into the loveseat and Spanner's leg. She apologized briefly and switched her focus back to everyone else.

"Baka-Tatsu," Reborn called. "What was that mode you just went into?"

"Mode?"

"Yes, mode," he said, somewhat impatiently. "That mode triggered by your anger, causing your irises to turn black and your Cloud Flames to increase, among other things. It was almost like the Hulk, without turning into a green giant."

"Oh, that?" I don't know. It's like that every time I get mad and most of the time, it's hard to calm my anger levels for some reason." she explained, or at least tried nodded, calling all of the Arcobalenos to his side. They began to whisper to one another, too quietly for Tatsu's keen ears to pick up, but just enough for one another to hear.

"She has more potential that we thought, kora," Collonello stated.

"Yeah. I agree with Collonello-senpai. Who knew she could go into such a mode with being angry?"

"We certainly didn't," Fon said. "And if she could go into that mode without anger being the trigger, then we will have a powerful Mafioso on our side."

"Alright then. We'll take on training them seriously," Luce commanded. "I have been sizing up the two of them the whole time and learned a lot about both. Tatsu is a mid-range fighter. She is one to use a weapon during her battles and Byakuran told me that she can use a sword and tanto efficiently. And using that anger mode of hers once she has tamed it, Tatsu will be a formidable Mafioso with a destructive sword style. Fon, Lal, Skull, and Mammon, you will train her to become one of the best. Tsuna is, at best, a close-range fighter. He will learn to use his Sky Flames in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Reborn, Collonello, Verde, you will assist me on training Tsuna to become the Neo Vongola Primo. But, keep his destiny to yourselves for the time being. And before I dismiss you all, I must tell you this: training will not start until they have proficient knowledge regarding the Mafia Underworld. Now, dismiss."

They broke apart and turned to Tsuna and Tatsu with a look that could only promise hellish training and more. Both of them smiled back and coughed nervously.

"The training will begin today," Luce announced. "But, after lunch." At the mention of lunch, everyone glanced at the clock and noticed that it read, "12:00." In cue, Tsuna's stomach rumbled and everyone laughed. The said boy blushed crimson and hid behind Tatsu, who chuckled.

"Alright, then. Into the dining room, quickly. Tsu-chan is hungry and so am I." Byakuran said, ushering everyone into the dining room. Once everyone was seated, Byakuran snapped his fingers and a line of maids in white aprons and black dressed appeared, carrying platters of delicious cuisine. Another line of butlers clad in black set the table and laid the silverware for each and every guest, or tenant, now that all of the Arcobalenos were going to freeload on them - er, stay with them. After they finished setting the table, the maids served the Italian cuisine style foods onto the porcelain plates of the starving Mafiosos. Everyone dug into their afternoon meals with obvious vigor. Only the sound of silverware clinking against the China plates could be heard. No one spoke a word during the whole lunch. Only their minds were running and their mouths chewing, in addition to their stomachs expanding.

* * *

**And, that's is for the chapter. I hope it is to your liking. I was slacking off, eheheh. Sorry about that. I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this chapter. I think I will be needed help finding a name for Tatsu's special anger mode. I just can't keep calling it that forever.  
**

**Honorifics used in this chapter:**

**-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss**

**-chan: Used for cute girls, boys, animals, and more.**

**-kun: Used for males, but somethings, in some cases, can be referred to females.**

**-senpai: Used to adress or refer to one's superior**

**-sama: The more respected version of -san. Mainly used to refer to people with a higher rank. Means master. **

**Aneki: Slang for older sister**

**Kami: Japanese for God**

**Kora: Slang for "Hey" or something like that. I don't know for sure.**

**Tsundere: Referring to a character, mostly a girl, who has a harsh and cold personality, but is actually soft and vulnerable. **

**Teme: Japanese for bastard**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Dame: No good**

**Look forward to the next installment of "Life Is, But a Series of Steps." Chapter 04: Finding yourself in new and sometimes, difficult situations are all a big step on the stairway of life.**

**Please review and please help me find a good name for Tatsu's anger mode. Give me feedback. Tell what's good and what's back. I'll see you soon with the next chapter, though don't expect it so soon. Review.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
